gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Armed
is the first episode of Season 2 of Game Shakers and the fourth episode produced for the season. It premiered on September 17, 2016 to an audience of 1.56 million viewers. Overview At the beginning of the episode, Babe and Kenzie are at Game Shakers, they watch a video of a chicken and a vacuum. Trip arrives and tells them to be cool. Hudson arrives and gets tricked into giving Babe grapes but gets bassed milk and has to drink it. Babe takes a sip and throws up. Mason Kendall arrives and Kenzie stalls him. Mason says he's here to code. Babe says to Kenzie she loves him and tells Mason Kenzie is his new coding coach. Trip does not fall for Hudson's trick and Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive and Dub's arm is still trionic. Trip tries to fix Dub's arm but fails to do so. Later, Kenzie is teaching Mason how to code. Babe arrives and is here to see Mason. Kenzie tries to tell Mason but Babe stops her. Babe gets a delivery from Hot Bob. Babe lies and says it's HotBob's responsibly for the credit card. At the hospital, Dub feels electrocuted. The doctors remove the sheet and Dub's real arm is skinnier than the other one. The doctors tell him to excersise. Trip gets a cooler and finds bassed milk and drinks it. Hudson was secretly there. At Game Shakers, Kenzie is teaching Mason how to code some more. Babe dances with music on and Kenzie stops her. Mason says he is going to get tutuored at his house. Babe tries to stop them by more dancing, but she fails to do so. At school, Hudson finds a crying baby and gets tricked by Trip and he has to drink bassed milk. Babe and Kenzie are fighting about how Mason is stealing her from Babe. Mason arives with Kenzie's socks. At Game Shakers, Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive and Kenzie's surpised to see Dub's real arm is skinny. Babe then arrives and says she won Channing Tatum's towel and beat Kenzie by a point. Mason's ex-girlfriend Layla arrives and they get back together because he knows how to code. Babe starts to cry and gives Kenzie Channing Tatum's towel. Trip and Hudson arrive to drink bassed milk. Dub arrives to workout and Bunny and Ruthless tell him to do it while Trip and Hudson are eating bassed milk. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless *Tanner Buchanan as Mason Kendall Guest Cast TBA Memorable Quotes TBA. Trivia *This is the first airing season 2 episode, but it was the fourth produced. *This is a continuation on "Revenge @ Tech Fest", with Dub is getting his arm back. *This is the first episode to air at 8:30PM since A Reggae Potato Christmas. Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016 airing Category:Season openings